Conventionally, for example, as an image sensor used for a compound-eye optical system, a configuration is known in which a light shielding body is provided between a microlens and a light receiving element (refer to, e.g., Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration example of a conventional image sensor in which a light shielding body is provided between a microlens and a light receiving element.
The image sensor 10 is configured by laminating a light receiving element layer 11, a transparent insulating layer 13, a light shielding body 14, and a microlens array 17. The light receiving element layer 11 includes a large number of light receiving elements 12 that are arranged horizontally and vertically. The light shielding body 14 includes a light transmitting portion 16 obtained by forming a photopolymerizable resin that transmits light into a columnar shape by lithography, and a light shielding wall 15 that is formed by filling a black pigment resin between the light transmitting portions 16. The microlens array 17 is formed by arranging one microlens to each opening (light transmitting portion 16 surrounded by the light shielding walls 15) of the light shielding body 14 and laminating cover glass and the like onto the microlens for flattening.
With the image sensor 10, incident light collected by the microlens array 17 can be made incident on the light receiving element 12 just below the light transmitting portion 16 via the light transmitting portion 16 surrounded by the light shielding walls 15. Further, the light shielding body 14 is arranged, thereby enabling suppression of the leakage of the collected incident light to a light receiving element at an adjacent block. Furthermore, the light transmitting portion 16 is arranged between the light shielding walls 15 forming the light shielding body 14. Therefore, it is possible to prevent generation of dew condensation on a side surface of the light shielding wall 15 due to surrounding environmental change such as temperature change.